The Journey of Chosen One: Kanto Arc
by SpartaDark
Summary: At age of eight Ash get some gifts and and a task from Arceus read how it shake the Pokémon world. Will have lemons, and some rapes. Strong Ash, Aura Ash, Semi-Dark Ash, Grey Ash. AshXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends this is my first fanfiction so sorry any mistakes.  
**

 **In this story there will lemon and this my first time writing lemon so please bear with me.**

 **Also the girls are already selected and Ash will also make some slaves and will have sex with some random girls which will have nothing to do with harem and he also will rape some girls so if you don't like than don't read.  
**

 **So let the story being.**

 **I don't own Pokémon if I do than Ash will win every league.**

 **Chapter 1.**

In Pokémon there is a region know as Kanto. In this region there is a town call Pallet town. In this there is a house. In this house a eight year old boy is sleeping this is Ash Ketchum. He is dreaming of becoming of Pokémon master when a sound broken his dream he open his eyes get up and look around until his eyes get on his table. He saw on the table is a box, book and a note he get up from his bed and walk towards table he pick up the note unfold it and start reading it.

 _Dear_ _Chosen One,_

 _I have sent you something's that will help you on your journey. First is the book that will help you to learn how to use aura since your the last natural aura user. But that aside I have a task for you since your the last natural aura user I want you to bring back aura guardian. In the box there is two crystals. The crystal which is light blue is aura mate crystal it will help you to find your aura mate the aura mate is depend on how much aura the user have on his birth but since your last natural aura user that means you will have much aura mate's than other aura user. The second crystal which is dark blue colourcolour will help you to find your soul mate every people only one soul mate but since your last natural aura user you might have two soul mate. The crystal will glow when your near your aura or soul depend on which crystal it will glow brighter when you go in the right direction it will started to vibrate when the girl which is your mate will be in front of you but only you will see the glow and when your aura and soul mate fall in love with you than they also will see glow when they see the glow tell them to touch it than they will see the reason and will be willingly share you with other aura and soul mates also there is a there is a bottle in the box drink it it will increase your stamina 10 times can't leave your mate's unsatisfied can we._

 _Your God of Pokémon,  
_

 _Arceus.  
_

When Ash finish reading he was blushing so hard that it will put tomato shame he know what Arceus was talking about his mom give him 'bee and bird talk' after he couldn't look at her or any other woman without blushing. He force the blush down the God of Pokémon give him a task which he is going fulfill and beside he is going to have a harem who is going to do that only an idiot who dense enough that he will not notice that the he travel have a crush on him.

He pick up the box and open it and two necklaces which each have a crystal attach he put the necklaces on neck he saw a bottle he pick it up open the tap and drink it he than put it inside box and put the box inside the drawer he walk in the bed and lay down thinking of his journey he will have in two year and girls he will meet and fall in love and fuck he close his eyes and fall asleep.

 **2** **years later.**

Beep..Beep...Beep...Crash

A ten year old Ash open his eyes and smile today is the day he will going on his journey and fulfill the task Arceus give him. He get took a shower change his clothes he wear a black t-shirt with a sliver jacket and black pant and shoes. He walk downstairs and saw his mother was making breakfast.

 **Lemon Warning !**

He zip his pant pull out his cock and walk behind his mother he pull her skirt pull down her pantie and push his cock inside her pussy. "Oh Ash" Delia moan. "Good Morning mom today is I am going to a journey so let make this a quick" Ash said inside her near with that he start pumping her while fucking her he started to remember who it start.

He couldn't sleep in his room so he decide to go to his mom room he get there he hear noise so he open the door slightly and saw his mother was masturbating he take off his clothes and start to jerk off a little after few minutes later he decide enough was enough and walk inside. She saw him and try cover herself he walk towards her remove her blanket and start kissing her she try to fight back but after few seconds givie in and soon they start to fuck each other.

Next morning she try to avoid it and telling him it was wrong but after he rape her sometimes she started to enjoy it and they did it anytime he want. He broke out of his thought and he feel himself coming and come inside her.

He pull out his cock and without warning push it inside her ass she scream. "Oh Yeah, your ass is tight as ever slut" Ash said with a moan he start pumping her ass while fucking her he position her front he warp off her top and bra freeing her breast he put his hands on her breast and start squeezing them he than lean forward and start sucking them. "Yeah that's it suck your mother's breast while fucking her ass" Delia moan he than start fucking her ass harder which make her moan more he feel coming he trust harder and cum inside her ass he pull out his cock and look at his mother.

"On your kneel and open your mouth" Ash order Delia did as told she kneel and open her mouth he push his cock inside her mouth he grab her hair and start face fucking her after few minutes he cum inside her mouth she shallow all his cum he pull out his cock and clean it using her skirt.

 **Lemon Finish**

He slap her face and squeez her breast. "I will see you soon when I win Indigo league slut but if I feel like to fuck I will teleport using a psychic Pokémon I will catch so don't worry slut" Ash said he zip his pant he walk outside leaving Delia like that he run towards Professor Oak lab. After running for a few he saw the lab he walk inside and saw Professor Oak turn around and smile at him. "Ash come in your on time" Professor Oak said he pull out three Pokeball

"Here are the starter chose which you want" Professor Oak said Ash walk towards three Pokeball he pick the with a fire sticker on it. "I chose Charmander professor" Ash said Professor Oak nod his head and smile. "Okay than here are your Pokeballs and Pokedex which have the information on every region Pokémon like you ask me to do" Professor Oak said giving him Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs Ash take it he put Pokedex in his pocket and attach the Pokeballs on his belt he thank Professor Oak and walk outside the lab.

After a few hours walking he saw a clearing he pick up Charmander Pokeball. "Charmander I chose you" Ash said tossing his Pokeball. Charmander came out he look around and saw a human which he guess is his trainer. "Hello Charmander my name is Ash and I am your trainer I am not going to lie my training is going be like hell but I promise you that with my training you will become strongest Charizard so what did say are you in" Ash said Charmander say his name and nod his head excitedly Ash smile when he saw this he know that Charmander was saying yes.

He open his bag and took a suit he put it on Charmander who was watching his confusely after putting the suit on he press some button and level selection appear in front of the suit he select level 1 and than press start. Charmander immediately fell some resistance on his body he look at his question look Ash seeing his look decide to explain. "This suit which I make will put some resistance on your it has 1 too 100 level when you take of the suit after adjusting you will become faster and stronger got it" Ash told his Pokémon who nod and start running around trying adjust the new resistance.

Now many how have Ash house will wonder how he would effort it and how he got so skill well the answer will be aura. When Ash found out that when he put aura in his eyes and read something then he will remember it forever so because he read all the books on Professor Oak library. He also read hacking books which help him to steal money from someone's account. So with the help of he steal 1 Pokedollar from everyone's and transfer it in his account after he hack into bank computer and delete all transfer details and make a new in which show that he got all that money from winning a lottery so no one will doubt at so much money appear at his account suddenly.

With the help the books on inverter he able to make this suit. He also buy lands start berry business he also start some other business like hotels, restaurants etc. He also donates money to orphanages and other helpful centers. Ash look at his Charmander. "Come on Charmander let's go catch some Pokémon" Ash said although he knew which Pokémon he want catch Charmander nod Ash take off Charmander suit and place it in his bag than he put bag on his shoulder an he and Charmander walk inside forest to catch new Pokémon.

 **Finish**

 **Please Review!  
**

 **Until next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys! Welcome to Pokémon story I have read review and glad you like my story and I will try to improve my writing but without a beta reader it might be hard.**

 **So without any further delay let's get the story started.**

 **I don't Pokémon if I do than Ash will catch some legendary Pokémon**

 **Chapter 2.  
**

While walking with his Pokémon Ash suddenly stop he look at Charmander who looking at him wondering why they stop. "I forgot to scan you and see your moves here let me scan you first" Ash said he pull out Pokedex from his pocket and point it at Charmander.

 **Charmander: The Lizard Pokémon. The flame of it's tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy than the flame burns brightly.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Blaze  
**

 **Moves Now's: Growl, Scratch, Ember and SmokeScreen.**

 **Egg Moves Now's: Dragon Dance (Lock), Dragon Pulse (Lock), Dragon Rush (Lock), and Outrage (Lock).  
**

Ash whistle impress at Charmander's moves specially his egg moves. "Wow Charmander you got some moves I will teach some new moves and will help you to unlock your egg moves okay" Ash told his Pokémon Charmander nod his head showing he understand. Ash and Charmander search for a few minutes for a Pokémon while searching they saw a Pidgey Ash use his aura find it is female he look at Charmander.

"Okay use Charmander use Smokescreen to distract her and while she is distract get near her and hit her continuously with scratch" Ash order Charmander use Smokescreen and cover Pidgey with smoke which distract her Charmander then get near and start hit her continuously in which she cry in pain using her wings to shield her so she would attack but Ash couldn't let that happen. "Charmander grab her wings and slam her in ground and finish with Ember" Ash order Charmander grab her wings lift her up and than slam her on ground and fire ember. Pidgey couldn't take anymore hit and fall down with swirling eyes.

Ash took out a Pokeball and throw it at Pidgey it hit her and than suck her inside it and fall on the ground it shook three times before stopping with a din sound indicating she get catch Ash pick the Pokeball and smile he turn and look at Charmander. "Well Charmander you come and take long rest" Ash praise his Pokémon while returning him inside his Pokeball.

He than start walking towards Viridian City while walking he came cross a lake he saw a girl one or two year older than him wearing a yellow top with a blue short he feel cock harden decide to have some fun beside today he left his mother a little quickly because he want go on his journey which left him unsatisfied he quickly walk towards her he place a hand on her shoulder gaining her attention.

"I am sorry to disturb you but can you show me a clearing where no one can disturb me and my Pokémon so I can train you see I am a new trainer just start my journey so I little help will appreciate" Ash said with a charming smile. The girl thought for a minute before nodding her head. "Sure I love to help" The girl said Ash smile glad his plan work they start walking. "By the way names Ash Ketchum and yours" Ash said. "Misty Waterflower" The girl know as Misty said Ash smile while walking they talk for a minutes Ash ask her if she has any Pokémon with her she said yes that she have 2 Pokémon. "Can you show them to me" Ash ask Misty nod take out her two Pokeball when suddenly Ash catch her hand and snzee it tightly making her drop her Pokeballs she look at Ash who was smirking.

 **Lemon/Rape Warning**

"Ash what are you doing" Misty ask in fear struggling to get free Ash didn't answer and started to kissing her roughly he stop kissing and look her and place a hand on her top. "Simple I am going rape you" Ash answer before he tear her top revealing her bra he use aura to paralyze her hands and throw her down he pick her Pokeballs and throw them far away.

He than remove all his clothes leaving him completely naked he than look at Misty and saw she trying to get up but failing he walk towards her and get front of her. Misty look up and saw Ash completely naked with his cock front of her face. "Open your mouth" Ash said Misty look away Ash get angry he slap her face. "I said open your mouth slut" Ash said angrily Misty slowly open her mouth than without a warning Ash push his cock inside her mouth Misty try to take it out but Ash hold her head with his hands.

"That's great slut now hold still while I fuck your throne" Ash moan he than thrusting in and out of her mouth moaning. Misty was trying to relax her mouth as much as possible so she didn't feel pain while crying at what is happening to her. Ash seeing Misty adjust to his cock start thrusting harder after few seconds thrusting he feel he was coming. "I am going cum slut make sure you shallow it all" Ash order before cuming inside her mouth Misty manage to shallow all his cum.

He than throw her ground and lay on top of her he tear off her short and pantie and line up his cock in front of her pussy and look at her and saw she was crying. "No please don't do this please" Misty beg to him crying but Ash no mind to it he push his cock inside her breaking her barrier Misty scream Ash slap her. "Shut up slut and let your master enjoy your tight pussy" with that he start to thrusting his cock in and out of her pussy with her crying telling him to stop which make to thrust harder soon he fell coming. "I am cuming slut I am going to into your tight pussy" Ash said started to thrust faster Misty eyes wielded in horror. "No please Nooooooo" she scream when she fell his cum inside her. Ash grunt when he fell his cum inside her pussy he pull out his cock and than without a warning thrust his cock inside her ass.

Misty let out a scream she was in so much pain. Ash not want her scream since irritate him use his aura to silence her than start to thrust faster Misty once more scream but no voice came out of her mouth. "Oh yeah slut you such tight ass" Ash moan while thrusting his cock inside her ass he tear of her bra revealing breast he start playing with them after fucking her ass few minutes Ash fell he is coming. "I going cum slut I going to cum in this tight ass of yours" Ash said while thrusting faster soon he cum inside her ass after finish he pull out his cock.

 **Lemon/Rape Finish**

He kiss her face roughly than stop and look at her. "Don't worry slut I going use this body as much as I want and your doing to do as I say because I your master now got it" Ash said while slapping her breast Misty nod knew that this is her new fate Ash smile seeing her nod he put his clothes on take out his Pokémon he than Misty he grab her neck push some of his aura into her a few seconds later he remove his hand a mark appear on Misty's neck he also unparalyze her hand .

"I going to train my Pokémon you set up camp and cook some food and don't try to run or to talk anyone because you do than your body will hurt like hell because the mark and don't tell anyone about mark because only you can see it understand" Ash told her she nod showing she even if he doesn't mark she is not going run away because she her new fate that is server to her master and let him use her body whenever he want. Ash than go to train and she started to setting up the camp.

After finishing his training and introduce himself to his new Pokémon Ash came and saw Misty was finish setting up the table Misty look up and her master. "Master I finish doing all things you told me to do" Misty told her master Ash was a little surprise who quickly she accept her fate but just shrug walk towards her. "Good job slave now let's it" Ash said with that they start eating after eating and cleaning all the things up Ash walk towards his tent when he reach there he call Misty how walk there when suddenly Ash grab her hand. "Master" Misty look at her master saw he was staring her naked body hungrily. "Come in slut and fill master needs" with that Ash pull her inside tent and close it soon moans and grunts would be hear inside the tent.

 **And done!**

 **I know that chapters are short but this are like intro chapters next chapters will be bigger than this one.**

 **And sorry misty fans I really don't like her and in my eyes she is nothing but slut I mean look at the dress she wore.**

 **Please Review you can name some girls that you want Ash rape or just have sex with them.  
**

 **Until Next Time.  
**


End file.
